I Hate Everything About You
by Kyushina-Yumi
Summary: Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke hates the mere mention of the man's name...but can't help but be hopelessly drawn to his touch. Songfic to I Hate Everything About You by 3 Days Grace. Yaoi LEMON! Don't like, don't read! ItaSasu!


I Hate Everything About You

**A/N: Like, omg! Uchihacest! Uchihacest! ItaSasu! ItaSasu! (All in Sasuke P.O.V.)**

_"Ita...Itachi..." I moaned his name as his hands traveled lower and lower on my body._

_Itachi's lips captured mine in a bruising kiss, him shoving his tongue into my mouth. I don't even remember why he was doing this to me. I didn't care right now; it just felt...so good._

_His kisses moved to my jaw, down to my pulse point. He nipped and sucked at my neck, eliciting low moans from me. He smirked into my neck and his hands shot upward, throwing my shirt over my head in one swift movement._

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take...**_

Why was that memory coming back to me now? I don't think I missed him; he killed my family. Aniki...he killed my mother, my father...everyone that was important to me. I couldn't be missing Itachi-nii-san now...

The heat shot to my groin every time I remembered that night we spent just weeks ago. I don't know why he came back...and I don't know why I let him do that to me.

_**Every feeling that I get,**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet.**_

_"Erokawaii," he whispered into my ear, making me blush. He licked the outer shell of my ear, making me moan. He smirked at my reaction, and moved to my chest. He licked all the way down my chest, from my collarbone to the hem of my pants. _

_He undid the button and slowly undid the zipper. Groaning at his lack of speed, I knew I was getting hard. Itachi lightly chuckled before practiacally ripping my pants from my body, leaving me under him in my boxers. He leaned down and kissed my chest. He kissed all around my chest, before his lips came down on one of my hard nipples. He sucked on it, eliciting a long, low moan from me. He rose up and put his hands on my knees, sliding them up until they were under my boxers. Seconds later, he ripped my boxers from my body and smirked._

_**Every roommate kept awake**_

_**by every sigh and scream we make**_

_"Kuso..." Naruto murmured, sitting up in bed. "Kami...what the hell is he doing??"_

_Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. "Kami...why is Sasuke so loud? I'm trying to get some sleep!"_

_Kakashi flipped a page in his pervy book. He couldn't sleep with the erotic noises that were coming from Sasuke's room that night. ("What's he doing in there...?")_

_**Only when I stop to think about it...**_

Why did he come back? Did he only return to have sex with me then just leave me used and alone? Most of the times, I would never miss his presence or his touch. But now...when I think about it, I _do _miss Itachi.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

I clenched my fists so tight that my fingernails dug into my skin. If I had feelings for that...that man...I would kill myself slowly and painfully. I hate him. I love him. I hate him but I love him. It all sounded so...wrong.

_**Only when I stop to think **_

_**About you, I know**_

_"Th-that's...not fair," I whined, staring into my brother's cold, black eyes. _

_There was a bit of a perplexed look on Itachi's face. "Ne? What's not fair?"_

_"That I'm already naked and you're still fully clothed!"_

_Itachi smirked. "Then let me fix that." He began to take off his Akatsuki cloak, slowly, teasingly._

_"Let me help you with that," I said before switching our positions. Now it was I who was on top of him. I tore at his clothes like a ravenous animal until he was the one naked under me._

_**Only when you stop to think **_

_**About me do you know...**_

_Itachi smirked for the billionth time that night before flipping me over again. This time, he roughly slipped one finger inside of me, making me cry out in pain. Without giving me the time to adjust to the new feeling, he thrust in another finger, making me scream. Itachi didn't care if I was in pain. Why was I letting him do this to me? I hated him!_

_Before I realized what was going on, he had already taken out three fingers and now had his erection placed before my entrance. He slowly slid into me, reveling in my heat. _

_"Sas...uke..." Itachi moaned, this time letting me adjust to the feeling. _

_He slid out of me until only his tip was left inside. Then he thrust into me a second time, hard. He gripped my neglected erection and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Only moments later, I came with a low moan of my brother's name. I heard my name escape Itachi's lips moments later, and knew that he had come, too. _

_He laid beside me on the bed, his lips never leaving my body. I liked the way this felt; I could get used to it. But it was Itachi that was laying beside me. It was my brother. And for some reason...it made me feel oddly safe._

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

He hated me. I hated him. That was how it was supposed to work out! We're not supposed to end up in love! But who ever said that we were in love? Maybe I was just some sex toy of his; maybe he got tired of the people back at Akatsuki and wanted somone new to fuck? I don't know.

I sat down in the living room and decided to watch some TV. Naruto was over at Gaara's place, hanging with him, Temari, and Shikamaru. Sakura was on a girls' day out with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten (and when they meant girls' day out, they meant the whole freaking day; from six in the morning till past midnight!), and Kakashi was either at the coffeeshop with Asuma and Kurenai or he was "playing" with his boyfriend, Iruka.

Just as my hand covered the remote, and hand covered mine and soft lips came in contact with my neck. Itachi was back. As he pushed me back onto the sofa, his hands tearing at my shorts, I couldn't help but wondering how many times this was going to happen.

-----------------

**Oh, Kamisama...I'm going to get flammed for this!!!! Don't kill me! -hides under sofa- -hears Sasuke and Itachi going at it on the sofa- -screams and jumps out the window- Annnnyyyywaaaaay!  
**

**Review please! It makes me happy!!!!! I like it when I'm happy! Yaaay**

**Oh yes! And I'm happy to be back into the yaoi-lemon-writing-world! :D I have been gone for a long, long time! D: Sad, sad, I know! Either way, I hope you like the random yaoi-pervertedness of my mind at 2 o'clock in the morning! **

**REVIEW! D:  
**


End file.
